Warriors LEMONS!
by catsandstuff
Summary: A collection of passionate mating. TAKING REQUESTS!


**Starting off my first story... I wanted to do something that supposedly 'helps' improve your writing. I wanted to see if it's true or not so... Here we go!**

**I wanted to start off with my own characters, Crowtail and Dappledpelt.**

**I might take requests...**

**DISCLAIMER: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

**WARNING: Contains cat sex and swearing**

* * *

Dappledpelt slowly stood up from her nest, careful not to wake up all the other warriors who were sleeping. She was going out with Crowtail, Tinypaw, Fastclaw and Gravelfoot on a night patrol, and this was her first since she became a warrior.

The tortoiseshell only became a warrior yesterday, and she was bound to show the other cats she was fit enough to go do senior warrior duties. She walked to the group, who was waiting for her with her head held high. She looked at Tinypaw, who was half asleep. "Tinypaw shouldn't come," She whispered. "She can barely hold herself."

Fastclaw, the senior, looked at his apprentice, and winced. "You're right," He replied. "Tinypaw, you may go and sleep." The small black cat was barely paying any attention, but when she heard sleep, she walked into the apprentice's den, yawning.

"We should spit up. You and Gravelfoot can go west, me and Dappledpelt east." Crowtail suggested. "Then we can mark the borders easier."

Gravelfoot nodded. "That's a good idea," She said, smiling. The deputy nudged Fastclaw, and the group walked out of camp, splitting up as they did so.

Dappledpelt silently followed the warrior and her former mentor into the forest of ShadowClan, her home, yawning uncontrollably. "Can we-" She yawned. "Stop for a second?"

"No."

"Okay." She yawned, and placed a scent mark, then continued.

Crowtail suddenly stopped, and she slammed right into him, falling on her back. He was changing direction of his ears, so she got up and did the same. "What do you hear?" She asked, walking beside him.

He didn't say anything, but she felt heat coming from his ears. Dapplepelt knew something was making him embarrassed. She angled her ears to where his were, and widened her eyes. It was a moaning and slapping sound.

She lay on her belly, and covered her face with her paws. "Fastclaw and Gavelfoot-" She laughed. "I never would have guessed it! That's why she agreed with your suggestion."

Crowtail burst out laughing, falling next to her. "Oh my StarClan- my belly!" He groaned while laughing, then they both stopped slowly. She giggled, and then suddenly felt... happy. She gulped, and leaned over to lick his ear. "I think we should too. Have a little spree. It wouldn't hurt to have a little pleasure, right?" She whispered, her tail circling his sheath.

He smiled, and licked her forehead. "Can I confess something?"

She nodded.

"When you were a kit- and I was an apprentice... I begged Heatherstar to make you my apprentice as soon as you became one. I loved you since birth."

She smiled. "I loved you too. Although I never really saw you. I liked your warm breath on my ear, the way to groomed me when mother was busy."

"Let's do it."

"I'm yours." She crouched, lifting her tail, like how Tumbleweed, their medicine cat told them how to do it. He rested his paw on her core, and drew a tongue over it. She shuddered. "We're not going to do it like that." He whispered. "There's a different way?"

"More pleasurable. I just- don't know how to."

"We can... watch Fastclaw and Gavelfoot do it?"

"Actually, that's a good idea."

"But I'm not a pervert." Dappledpelt promised, getting up. The followed the sound, until they saw the older cats do it.

* * *

They finished, and Dappledpelt nodded. "I get it now." Crowtail licked her ear, and waited for the cats to leave their spot, then walked over to where they did their business. She put her tail between her legs, following him. "I don't know... I think the other way is better," She stammered. Crowtail put his tail on her shoulder. "I only want to make you happy. Go ahead, into the hunter's crouch."

She smiled gratefully at him. He smiled, and mounted her, his member slowly poking at her entrance. She felt like he was teasing her. "Can you just put it in?" She purred. "I- I can't find the entrance," He squeaked, then he put it in. "Oh. There it-" He was cut off my his own moan. Dappledpelt tried not to scream it pain. It hurt _a lot_.

She breathed large breaths. He pulled out. "Are you okay?" He dismounted her, licking her core. She turned around. Facing him. "Okay. They be that other way is better. My hole isn't too big." She agreed.

"But.. You heard the words they were using... Right?"

"I know. They're bad. I'll try not to use them. You try too."

She lay on her back, her legs wide open, revealing her soft, pink part. Crowtail bit his lip, staring down at it, as if giving himself a recap of what he should do. He breathed out deeply, and positioned himself over her, his member fully erect from seeing her vagina. "Wait- we want to make this easier." He bent down, and licked her folds, going nearer to the entrance with each stroke, and with each stroke, she shuddered.

She closed her eyes tightly as he licked her pussy lips, and they flared, slapping his face with heat. He continued to lick, until his was face-to-face with the hole. His tongue plunged in, and she clawed the grass, hissing in pain.

He licked all around inside her, tickling her. A small moan escaped her lips, and her heart beat quickly, as she continued to moan, her moans getting deeper. She wrapped her legs around his neck, her paws on her chest, as she closed her eyes.

He stopped, and she released her grip on his neck. He licked her belly, then chest, going over it a few times, then her neck, and then her forehead, then he positioned himself, tickling her virgin pussy with his dick.

She smiled, and licked his neck. "I love you. So, so much. I want this, Crowtail. Do it for me, will you?" He smiled, and plunged in, making her scream in bliss. She moaned afterwards, as he pumped in and out, she couldn't help it. Her instincts took over. She moaned, and began to talk dirty. "Oh, StarClan, Crowtail! Your cock is so... HUGE. It's filling me up, giving me the most FUCKING pleasure ever... I was totally right when I said I wanted to mate..."

Crowtail moaned as he pumped in and out, feeling aroused by her bad talk. "I know, my little whore... Your pussy... I don't even know what to say... It's so... _Fuck__..." _He gasped, and she felt a warm liquid going into her hole, she screamed in pleasure, and cummed too, all over his penis.

She laughed, and decided she would let him feel good to. She slipped under his belly, and began to suck his dick, he fell on his back, moaning. She continued to suck, bringing it down her throat, and coughing it back up again.

He groaned, and just before she was about to let go, he rested his paws softly on her head. She smiled as she sucked, and bit it gently. He climaxed in her mouth, and she gulped it down greedily.

She sat up, smiling, and touching her vagina. Crowtail sat up, seeing her do so. "No.." he whispered, poking her paw with his tail. "That- that's enough for tonight... We're worn out... You don't want your pussy to stretch in one night, do you?"

"I-" She put her paws away, and looked down. "I'M NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE!" She cried, putting her face in his neck fur. "This is horrible!"

"No it's not," He soothed her. "You enjoyed it right? We had the time of our lives?"

She nodded. "I suppose so... I really love you. I do.."

They were interrupted by a giggling. "Wow, you guys," Gravelfoot came out. "That was an awesome performance." Fastclaw followed her. "What about a foursome tomorrow night?"

Crowtail and Dappledpelt looked at each other, confused. Dappledpelt nodded. "Okay."


End file.
